Roses are red, Violets are blue, You love me, and I love you
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: Sequel to A New Life. Lottie and her brother Nicholas know their parents have secrets, and they do to. Ones that might mean death... WARNING! READ BEFORE READING THE STORY! There is one part that is rated M for Lottie because of a woods incident! If you are uncomfortable reading that, then skip Chapters 8 and 9, otherwise the rest is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue _**

**_Lottie's POV_**

**__**"PEETA!" I hear mom scream.

"Uncle Haymitch!" I whimper.

"It's okay, Lottie." Uncle Haymitch whispers.

We sit like this who knows how long, until daddy walks down the stairs carrying a bundle, a smile on his tired face.

"Lottie, meet your new brother, Nicholas." He whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nick's POV**_

_**17 years later...**_

_****_I wipe the tears from my eyes as I fling myself into my room.

"Nick!" Mom calls, tears in her voice.

I lock the door and slam my fist against it.

My fist falls and I slide against the door, sobs racking my body.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!" I hear Dad yell.

I hear some crashing and I know that Dad's having an attack.

"Lottie!" I scream.

I fall over on my bed and yelp when I feel something on my back.

"PEETA! NO!" I hear Mom scream.

I block them out as I take what hit me in the ribs out from underneath me and look at it.

It's a notebook.

I recognize it as Lottie's notebook.

"NICHOLAS!" I hear Mom scream.

I ignore her as I open up the notebook with shaking hands.

_Hey Nick._

_I know I won't be here to tell you not to read through my notebook._

_But this was meant for you._

_So you don't forget all the good times we had together._

_So read on!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter _****___2_**

_**Lottie's POV**_

_**5 years before...**_

_****_"Lottie!" I hear Mom yell.

I sigh and roll my eyes, shutting my notebook.

I open my door and a flash of gold slams into me.

"NICK!" I yell.

He looks behind his shoulder and flashes a 12-year old grin towards me.

"SORRY LOTTIE!" He calls, "THE BACON'S GONNA BE GONE IF YOU GET THERE FIRST!"

Bacon?

"NICK!" I threaten, running after him, "YOU BETTER NOT EAT ALL THE BACON!"

"THE EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM!" i hear his fading voice yell to me.

I run after him, and when I see him in sight, I jump.

I tackle him to the floor and he squirms underneath me.

"Jeez kids," I hear Dad's laughing voice say, "If I knew you wanted bacon so badly, I would have made more."

I jump off of Nick and race to the table and slide into a chair.

I reach for a piece of bacon, and a flash of gold slams into me.

Again.

"Sorry." Nick grins at me through a piece of bacon.

MY piece of bacon.

"You were sitting in my spot, "He explains, reaching for another piece of bacon.

I growl and jump up to launch myself at him.

Dad chuckles and grabs me before I can get him. Dad places me in a chair and grabs me a piece of bacon.

I glare at Nick as I place a kiss on Dad' cheek.

"Lottie." I hear MOm say.

I look up to her gray eyes and smile.

"Yes Mom?" I ask through a mouthful of bacon.

"Will you help me with-" MOm starts, but stops when I stand up, a blank stare on my face.

"Lottie?" Dad coaxes, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Nick." I say as if in a trance.

"Grab my art supplies, please."

He nods and runs off.

I crumple to the ground and Dad catches me.

He places me on a chair on the patio.

"Lottie?" Mom whispers.

"Blue...eyes..." I murmur.

"Yes. Blue eyes." Dad says.

He knows he needs to go to work, but he stays, just like all the other times this has happened.

"Blonde...hair..."I whisper.

Suddenly I scream and grab my head.

"Lottie!" Mom screams.

"PRIM, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream.

I jerk away from Dad's hand and run down to the fire pit.

Nick runs after me and sets up the easel.

He places a paintbrush in my hand and holds me when I sway.

I close my eyes and see a blonde girl watching me with her blue eyes through the flames.

And suddenly, I know what to paint.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nick's POV**_

**__**It's beautiful.

And horrific.

At the exact same time.

The girl's blue eyes stare at me through the flames, her blonde hair glowing.

Mom starts crying when she see it and Dad holds her.

Lottie moves her paintbrush as if in a trance.

_Primrose Everdeen_

__"Prim?" I whisper.

Lottie's eyes roll up in her head, and I catch her.

"Nick." Dad says through gritted teeth, Mom's still sobbing into Dad's chest.

"Take your sister away." His eyes are turning darker by the second.

I nod and fling my sister over my shoulder, running towards the house.

It's only when I get into the house, that I remember something.

I forgot the picture.

Lottie moans, and I let her go.

"Wh-where are we?" she moans.

"YOU KILLED HER, YOU MUTT!" I hear Dad scream.

Lottie's face pales, and she whispers. "Oh."

Mom presses her face against the window, and I jump back.

_GO! _Mom words. She looks behind her, and her eyes widen.

I stand in shock, until Lottie grabs my arm and drags me away from the window.

Half a second later, I hear glass breaking, and a knife unsheathing.

My eyes widen and Lottie hisses in my ear, "Hurry!"

She drags me into the spare bedroom and locks the door.

She turn around, her blue eyes shining.

"Get in the closet." She hisses.

I nod, and open the spare closet. I shove a trunk full of Prim's things aside and crawl father back in the closet.

A second later, Lottie crawls in and shuts the door. She feels her way over to where I'm curled up in a little ball.

Lottie holds me while I shake, calming me down.

"Lottie, why does Dad do that?" I whimper.

She hugs me tighter, and holds me while I jump when Dad shouts things at Mom.

I hear Mom's screams ans her gait running up the stairs.

"Lottie!" I whimper.

"Sshh." Lottie coaxes.

I start to sob silently, and Lottie hugs me tighter.

We sit there, listening to Dad's yells and crashes and Mom's tortured screams until they all fall silent.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lottie's POV**_

After about an hour, the crashing and screaming finally stopped and I let go of Nick. We crawl out of the closet, and cautiously opened the bedroom door. I wave for Nick to stay there and I walk carefully through the hallway. There are evident signs of fighting on the walls. Broken lamps, broken plaster off the walls, and red paint everywhere.

I know it's blood.

When I walk into the living room. I freeze in horror. Dad is lying in a ball in the middle of the room, crying.

All around him, the room looks like a tornado ran through it.

I race over to Dad's side and place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He flinches under my hand, and I gently turn him over so he's facing me.

His hands are bloody and have glass shards in them. His face is scratched and bloody. His eyes are are deep blue and wet from tears.

"Lottie." Dad whispers.

"Sshh." I whisper, placing a finger on his bloodied lip.

I go into the same destructed looking kitchen and grab a tweezers and a wet cloth.

I walk back to Dad, who's sitting up and staring at his hand in horror.

When I get into earshot, I hear him muttering, _"What have I done?"_

"Dad." I say. He looks up at me, and smiles a weak smile. I kneel in front of him and take one of his hands.

He winces when I take some of the glass shards out.

"Where are your MOm and Nick?" Dad whispers.

I shrug and continue washing his hands.

When I get to his face, I wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Lottie-" Dad starts.

"Sshh." I murmur.

Dad catches my hand in one of his bandaged hands, and holds it against his face.

"Lottie-" Dad starts again.

"Dad." I murmur, "I'll take you to work after this."

he nods, knowing I'm too stubborn to do something different.

Once I'm done cleaning him, I put on his tie and apron, and tell him to wait for me.

I wander around upstairs until I get to my parent's room.

Nick is there, sitting next to Mom, who is sleeping.

"Nick." I whisper.

His gray eyes catch mine and I motion for him to come over to me.

"Where are you going?" Nick whispers. His eyes are wide and deep gray.

"Hey don't worry kiddo." I smirk, rubbing his hair.

"I'm taking Dad to the store. We'll be back around five o'clock."

"Alright, you do that, I'll clean the house while Mom's asleep." Nick whispers.

I nod thanks and shut the door quietly.

I make my way back to the living room.

Dad looks up at me when I walk in.

"You ready?" I ask.

He nods and I take his hand.

"Thanks Lottie." Dad smiles a sad smile at me.

"Don't worry Dad." I smile a strained smile at him.

I need to cough so badly.

And I forgot my medicine.

We walk hand in hand to the bakery, and i lean my head against Dad's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Nick's POV**_

"Mom?" I whisper.

Mom turns over and moans Dad's name.

When I'm sure that Mom's in a deep sleep, I walk through the hallways, picking up plaster.

When I get into the kitchen, I grab a bag and gloves to grab the glass shards.

I look at the clock.

It's three.

All right, two hours left.

I run through the house with the bag, picking up the bigger pieces of glass.

After that, I sweep up the smaller shards of glass and sprayed down everything.

It was now four.

I then went around and off Dad's blood from the walls.

At four-thirty, Mom walked down from the stairs, while I was placing new windows from the one's Dad had broken.

"Nick?" Mom's astonished voice came from the stairs.

I turned around and smiled at her.

She walked around and looked at the now-back-to-normal house with a surprised expression on her face.

"Did you do all of this?" she whispered.

I smiled and nodded, turning to go back to screw the last screw in.

Mom comes up from behind, and hugs me.

"Thank you Nick." she whispers.

She lets go of me and looks around, "Where are Lottie and Peet- I mean Dad?"

I take Mom's hand and lead her into the living room.

"Lottie cleaned up Dad after his attack and took him to the store. They're gonna be back at five." I look at the clock and see it's four forty-five.

I look back and Mom and smile, "I'm gonna go make supper."

Mom stands up, her face troubled, "Oh Nick, you don't have to do that!"

I smile and pull her back in the seat, "Just sit Mom, I have a new recipe I want to try."

She bites her lip and nods, "Okay then."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Lottie's POV**_

_****_"Ready to go Dad?" I call.

"Just a second Lottie!" Dad calls back.

A moment later, I hear the door close, and Dad walks back to me.

"Who was that?" I smile as he gives me the money to lock up.

"You know Delly?" dad calls.

I shake my head as I walk back to him.

He smiles as he takes off his apron.

"She was friend of your mother and mine also." he says.

"Oh." I say, taking off my apron.

Dad smiles and grabs my hand, "Ready?"

I smile, "Ready."

Dad opens the door for me and I balk against the wind.

It's the middle of summer with a terrible storm brewing.

Dad wraps an arm around my shoulder and we walk against the wind back towards home.

"Lottie?" Dad yells above the wind.

"YEAH DAD?!" I yell back. Tears are forming in my eyes from the bite of the wind.

"Did you lock up?" he yells.

I nod and he hugs me closer to him.

When we get back, I open the door and sigh from the warmth.

Dad bolts in after me and locks the door.

"Peeta! Lottie! You're back!" Mom sighs.

I nod, trying to stop my teeth from chattering.

Nick walks in with a warm smile on his face, Dad's _Kiss The Cook_ apron on.

I narrow my eyes at him.

Something's up.

"I'm gonna go into the kitchen with Nick." I call to Mom and Dad.

"Nick!" Dad calls. We both turn around. Dad has his arm around Mom's waist, and Mom eyes are shining with pride. Dad's are too.

"Did you really clean up the entire house all by yourself?"

Nick nods, his face turning red.

I smile at him and shove him into the kitchen.

When we're out of earshot and sight from Mom and Dad, I turn to Nick and hiss, "Medicine!"

Nick's face turns serious and he nods. A second later he comes back with an inhaler in one hand and a cloth in the other.

I nod thanks and inhale the medicine. A second later, I start shaking from bone rattling coughs.

Mom and Dad rush into the kitchen, worry on their faces.

I straighten up and try to smile at them, but my eyes are clouded with tears.

Dad rushes over and catches me as I fall.

"Lottie?" Dad whispers, What's the matter?"

I clear my throat, a smile touching my lips, and whisper, "Nick wanted m to try his new recipe, and it tasted horrible."

Dad laughs, but the worry never leaves his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Nick's POV**_

_**A week later...**_

_****_"What are we doing?" I whimper.

I hate the woods.

Unknown things lurking around in there.

I  
HATE  
IT.

"Nick." Lottie's voice hushes me.

"Today's Mom and Dad's anniversary Nick." She whispers, impatiently flinging some of her dark brown hair out of her face.

"We're going to get a couple of squirrels for the stew Mom and Dad like."

I nod, whimpering at noise.

"Lottie, are you sure it's safe out here?" I whisper.

"Of course, Nick." Lottie says impatiently. I can tell I'm getting on her nerves.

"I come here all the time and I come back out alive EVERY SINGLE TIME. This time isn't going to be any different."

Before I can answer, a deep voice interrupts me from behind.

"Well then little missy, I think we're gonna have to change that."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I got this far! Whew!**_

_**REMINDER: the next to chapters are rated M. Skip if you don't want to read those.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**_

_**But please God, can I be Suzanne Collins for 1 day?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Lottie's POV**_

_**Rape scene in it...**_

I curse and twirl around, an arrow notched in my bow.

A figure steps out of the shadows behind Nick, who's shaking in fear.

Actually, three figures.

The first figure steps up and places a hand on Nick's shoulder. I point my arrow in his direction and say in a deadly voice, "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER. NOW."

The other two figures walk up and take one of Nick's arms. One of the figures takes out a knife and shoves it against Nick's throat. I see a trickle of red run down his throat, and I grit my teeth.

"What...do...you...want?" I say through gritted teeth.

The first figure saunters up to me and smiled an evil smile at me, his dark eyes gleaming. I resist the urge to balk away from him.

He twirls a finger through my hair and whispers to me, "If you do what we want, we'll let you go or else-" He nods to the figure holding the knife and the figure presses it farther into Nick's throat.

Nick gives a little cry and his face turns pale.

I gasp, but the figure in front of me pushes me back.

"Uh uhh." He says in a singsong voice.

I grit my teeth, "All right."

He wrenches my bow out of my hands and throws it into the woods. I go to grab it, but he pushes me back against a tree, shoving his body against mine, and slams his lips against mine.

I scream in protest, but it's muffled.

I try to fight, but he grabs my hair, pulling my head farther down.

I cry out, and Nicks' weak voice call out to me, "Lottie!"

The man breaks the kiss; placing wet kisses against my neck. I flinch, and he hits me on the head.

I gasp and stumble, stars blocking my vision.

The man grabs me and forces me to the ground.

He pulls off my shirt and rips off my pants.

Now I'm just in my underwear and bra.

"What are you going to do?" I whimper.

"Watch it!" I hear one of the men yell. I look over and see Nick trying to escape.

The first figure turns my face towards him and grins again.

"I'm gonna make you mine." He whispers.

I scream, but he shoves a hand in my mouth, silencing me.

He plays with my bra strap, pulling it off of my shoulder.

I scream and kick, hitting him in the leg.

He groans and slaps me again.

"Watch it, otherwise you brother is history." he whispers.

I start crying as he pulls of my underwear, going so slow, kissing my thighs.

"Lottie!" I hear Nick scream.

The figure places himself over me, and slams into me.

I scream, all the air leaving my lungs, at the tearing pain coming from inside of me.

"You're so tight." He moans, placing kisses on my breasts.

He pulls out and slams into me again, his hand still covering my mouth.

I cry out, and he keeps thrusting into me.

My head hits a rock and I feel my head splitting.

Darkness overcomes my vision, and drags me deep into it's depths.

"WHAT ABOUT NICK?!" I cry out.

But nobody hears me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Nick's POV**_

_****_I watch in horror as the man kisses my sister.

THIS IS NOT RIGHT!

He throws her to the ground and rips off her clothing.

I try to wrestle my way from the men's grip and they pull me back.

"WATCH IT!" they yell at me.

But I can't.

Why would I watch my sister getting violated?

The man thrusts into her and she crys out.

"Lottie!" I scream, the holding the knife shoves it deeper into my throat so I can't breathe.

"Shut up." He growls.

After a couple of thrusts, Lottie's head hits a rock and her eyes roll back in her head, her skull cracking.

The man continues to rape her.

I cry for Lottie, praying to God to save her.

Finally the man cries out, and white stuff lands on Lottie's thighs, and he pulls out.

He dresses Lottie back up, pulls up his pants, and nods to the men to let me go.

I drop to the ground, gasping, blood trickling down my throat.

The man who raped my sister leans down and smiles at me, his dark eyes gleaming with lust.

"Sweet dreams." he growls, and something hits my head.

And I black out.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Katniss's POV**_

_****_"Peeta?" I whisper.

he hums against my ear as he kisses it.

"Peeta." I say again.

That snaps him to attentio. It must have been something in my voice that makes him look into my troubled face.

"Yes Katniss?" Peeta's low voice low voice sends shivers down my spine.

"Where are Lottie and Nick?" I ask, fear creeping into my voice, "They should have been back by now."

Peeta frowns against the horizon and nods.

"Shall we go search for them?" He asks.

I nod, standing up to go grab my sash.

* * *

"Lottie?" I scream.

"Nick!" Peeta yells.

We shove through the trees, the fading sun casting a devilish look on everything.

I grab Peeta's arm, tears running down my face.

"Where are they?" I cry.

Peeta grabs me into a hug, "We'll find them." he promises.

Suddenly I hear a moan.

"Peeta!" I hiss. His head snaps up in attention.

"What was that?"

We both stay silent, and I hear the moan again.

I look up at Peeta's face, shocked.

"That sounded like Nick!"

He nods and we run towards the moan.

I spy a bow and an arrow lying in the dirt.

"Peeta!" I yell.

He rushes to my side.

I grab the bow, my face pale.

"This is Lottie's."

His face pales.

"Oh, no." he whispers.

I get up and start running again.

"LOTTIE!" I scream.

"NICK!" Peeta yells.

I burst into a clearing and stop in horror.

Peeta runs up next to me, and I fling my arm out to stop him.

His face pales even more when he sees Lottie and Nick.

Lottie's hair is all mangled and her clothes are ripped. Blood seeps through a crack in her skull.

Nick is on the ground too, moaning.

He has a deep cut in his throat, and a huge bloody mound on his temple.

"Lottie!" I cry out.

"Nick!" Peeta yells at the same time.

We rush over to our children's sides.

Nick moans as Peeta picks him up, but Lottie doesn't do anything.

She just flops in my arms.

"Peeta!" I scream, tears running down my face.

"We need to get them to the hospital, NOW!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Lottie's POV**_

_**2 weeks later...**_

_****_"Nick!" I hiss.

His head pops up.

"Can I talk to you?" I smile sweetly to the teacher, who eyes me carefully.

"I have a pass." I give it to her.

I try not to break under her gaze.

I eye Nick with a hard expression.

Finally the teacher nods for him to go.

"Take your stuff with you." I wince at her grating voice.

Nick eyes me, and I nod.

He grins and grabs his stuff.

Once we're out of the classroom, Nick grins, "So what are we-"

"SSHH!" I hiss, placing a hand over his mouth and drag him outside.

"Where's the medicine?" I hiss.

Nick's face does serious, "At home. Bad?"

I nod, "I went to the bathroom and coughed for the entire gym hour."

NIck nods, and drags me towards home.

Once we get there, Nick makes me sit in a chair.

He brings the inhaler and a cloth.

Nick runs through the house, making sure Mom and Dad aren't home.

When he's certain that they aren't here, he nods to tell me they're not home.

"Did you check their bedroom?" I rasp.

Nick's face blanches.

"Nooo!" he hisses.

"It's fine." I wheeze.

I use the inhaler, and I start to cough.

Except I don't stop after 2 minutes.

"Lottie?" Nick whispers.

I shake my head and run to the bathroom.

Nick runs after me, shouting, "Lottie!"

I get to the toilet and start throwing up.

It's blood red.

I gasp, my whole body suddenly going light.

"Lottie!" Nick screams.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Nick's POV_**

**__**Lottie's eyes roll up in her head, blood trickling down her chin.

"Lottie!" I cry.

Mom and Dad bolt into the room, wearing practically nothing.

"What's going on Nick?" Mom cries.

Lottie's head lolls on my arm as I shift her.

Dad picks up Lottie and brings her to their room, me right on their heels.

Dad lays Lottie gently on their messed up bed and Mom runs to go get a cloth.

Dad strokes Lottie's hair, and Mom rushes in, a damp cloth in her hand.

She cries as she wipes the blood from Lottie's chin.

"Nicholas." Dad's voice cracks as he says my name.

"What's going on?"

I open my mouth to say that a man had violated my sister, but then I remember what Lottie had told me a week after it had happened/

_The bell rings and I jump._

_Lottie slips her hand in mine, wincing when we have to walk faster to make it to class._

_"Lottie, are you gonna-" I start._

_"Sshh!" Lottie hisses._

_"We do not tell ANYONE about this. Not even Mom and Dad! Understand?!"_

_I nod and she takes her hand out of my hand._

"Um..." I start, "Lottie threw up the fish stick's from today's lunch."

"What's with the blood then?" Mom asks in a trembling voice. Dad walks over and pulls her close. I wish they would do that to me.

"And the inhaler?"

I mentally slap my head.

_WHY DIDN'T I HIDE THE INHALER?!_

"Lottie has mild asthma." I lie through my teeth.

"She needed the inhaler today, so that's why we came home."

Lottie moans, and I rush to her side.

"Lottie?" I whisper, then say more loudly, "How's your asthma?"

She looks at me in confusion, and then sees that Mom and Dad are in the room, and understanding colors her eyes.

"Great kiddo," She tries to hide a wince, "Thanks for asking."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Lottie's POV**_

_**2 weeks later...**_

_****_"What are you doing Lottie?" Dad asks.

There's a mischievous look in his eyes that I don't like.

"I'm painting Nick's favorite thing for his birthday." I smile back.

"The flowers."

Dad nods and sits beside me, sipping his tea.

I smile again and turn back to my painting.

I hear some commotion and then, all of the sudden someone slams into me from behind.

I turn around in horror and anger, paint dripping off my shirt.

Dad's trying to hide a smile, Mom's smiling apologetically, and Annie's eyes are laughing.

Wait...

Annie?

Oh no.

That can only mean one thing...

"Finn's here!" Nick yells as Finn chases him around.

I turn to Dad and he points at Finn.

I nod thanks and strip my shirt off so I'm only in a tank top.

That sadly has also been ruined by the paint.

I growl deep in my throat.

"That was my favorite shirt!" I yell, taking off towards Finn.

"I'MGONNAKILLYOUFINN!" I scream, tackling him to the ground.

Dad spews his tea everywhere, Mom falls to the ground laughing, and Annie falls on top of Mom, laughing too.

Finn's chuckling underneath me, and he turns around so my hands are on his chest.

"Good tackle." Finn grins.

Suddenly I can't lie on top of him anymore.

I've been having attacks like Dad these last few weeks ever since the incident, and always about men.

And Finn's a man.

He's thirty years old.

And he's family.

But he's still a man.

Nick notices my expression, and he drags me off of Finn.

Nick says something to Dad, and suddenly I'm being dragged into the forest.

Nick makes me sit on a rock, and I start hyperventilating.

I start growling too.

Nick takes this as a sign, so he grabs my arms, and puts his tie in my mouth and I start to scream.

After a while, I calm down and Nick lets me go.

My head is in-between my legs and Nick is patting my back when Finn finds us.

Finn comes over to me to kneel in front of me.

"I'm sorry Lottie." Finn's somber voice makes me look up at him through my tears.

I look at him and smile sadly, "It's not your fault Finn."

"YES, IT IS!" Finn shouts. I jump and Finn stands up, pacing back and forth angrily.

"No. it isn't!" I say, jumping up to grab his arm.

"A MAN RAPED ME!" I scream, then slap a hand over my mouth.

Finn stares at me in shock.

I sink down, my hand still over my mouth.

"A man RAPED you?" Finn whispers.

I nod, tears starting to well up in my eyes again.

Finn grabs me into a hug, and I sob into his chest.

I vaguely hear Finn talking to Nick, and suddenly Finn lets go of me.

Finn turns to go, but I grab his arm.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" I cry through my tears.

Finn rubs my arm, "I won't Lottie. It'll be our little secret."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 14**_

**_Nick's_**_** POV**_

_****_Lottie's sobbing into Finn's chest.

"Nick." Finn's deep voice makes me turn up my head.

"How long have you kept this secret?" He asks over Lottie's sobs.

"Four weeks." I say, hanging my head.

"FOUR WEEKS?!" Finn cries.

I nod, my hair falling in my face, blocking my view of him.

Finn maneuvers over to me with Lottie still clinging to him.

Finn sits down again, pulling Lottie away from him a little bit.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Finn whispers.

"Because-" I start, but Lottie has blood running down her chin.

"Finn." I say, pointing at her chin.

Finn gasps and gets up to run to house to grab a cloth.

Lottie grabs his arm, still sobbing, and cries, "YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!"

Finn looks at her sadly and rubs her arm, "I won't Lottie. It'll be our little secret."

* * *

Ugh.

I'm so sick right now.

Anyhoo, how did you guys like the chapter?

Lottie and Finn magic?

Sigh.

I love that little match up.

It still worries me that he's like twenty something years older than her.

Yikes.

Disclaimer: I don't' own the Hunger Games, or the plot of the story or Lottie and Nick and Finn...

Yada, Yada, Yada...

Happy reading!

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Tessa


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Finn's POV_**

I sigh, pulling my shirt over my head, damp from Lottie's tears.

Lottie…

I can't believe a man raped her!

I smile a tight smile at Mr. and Mrs. Mellark and my mother as I run past them to get towel for Lottie.

Lottie…

I rush into the kitchen and curse as I slam my hip against the counter.

A box falls out of my front pocket and clatters to the ground.

A box I'd nearly forgotten since I saw Lottie cry.

Lottie…

The only reason I came here this time.

For Lottie…

I slide down the counter side and stare at the box.

I open it with gentle hands and smile sadly at the diamond ring in the box, glinting a deep blue in the sunlight.

As deep as Lottie's eyes…

This ring was meant for her anyway.

I didn't come here for Nick.

As Mother and Mr. and Mrs. Mellark know, I came for something different.

But I should forget it since Lottie isn't too calm.

I sigh and put the box back in my pocket.

I'm one of the few that her deep dark secret, and I thought I'd ask her now, but…

Shut UP Finn!

Stop drowning in your own self pities and help Lottie!

Right.

I stand and grab towel and run past the adults, rushing to Lottie and Nick.

Lottie has her eyes closed when I get back to them.

Nick puts a finger to lips and I nod, kneeling next to her, gently wiping the blood off her chin.

"You love her." Nick whispers, his gray eyes staring at her sister sadly.

I nod, wiping her parted lips.

Lottie's deep blue eyes watch me closely and tiredly as I sneak into her room at midnight.

"Hey." I whisper.

She smiles at me sadly and whispers, "Hey Finn."

I sit next to her and she turns her body to look at me.

I take one of her hands and make her look at me. "When are you going to tell your parents?"

She sighs, tears threatening to spill over her lashes.

"I don't know Finn." She whispers.

Tears fall off of her cheeks, running down her throat.

She freezes as I run my fingers butterfly gentle on her neck where her tears fell.

Her eyes widen as she looks at me, "Finn, what are you-"

I press my lips against hers, and she stiffens.

I pull back reluctantly, a sad smile on my face.

"I've always wanted to do that." I brush a piece of hair off of her forehead, and kiss it.

Fear darkens her eyes.

I sigh, letting her hand go, and walk towards her door.

"Finn." She whispers.

I look back, my eyelids drooping from tiredness.

"Thank you."

I smile a ghost of a smile and slip out as quietly as I came in.

* * *

Argh...

So sorry about some problems on this, my computer's trying to get on my nerves.

AND IT'S WORKING...

Review?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 16**_

**_Lottie's POV_**

**_1 week later…_**

I don't wipe the goofy grin off of my face as I walk down the hallways towards my classroom.

Finn and Annie are staying for another month!

Emma slams her hip against my hip and smiles at me, flipping her blaze red hair out of her face.

"Hey girrrllllll." She snarls at Hunter who is eying her up. He adverts his eyes and walks away.

"Emma." I sigh, opening up my locker.

She's about to say something when I fall to knees, a toe curling pain running through my stomach.

"Um Lottie?" Emma whispers.

She points to my knees where I find a pool of blood there.

My eyes roll back in my head and I crumple to the ground.

* * *

Worst

Chapter

Ever!

So sorry!

I'm not really feeling it right now...

But next chapter will be good!

I hope...

Review?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Peeta's POV**_

"And I look at her." Finn laughs over his tea, we're all laughing too, "and I say to her in a seductive voice, "Hey baby." And she faints!"

I spew my tea everywhere, laughing so hard.

"Oh dear lord Finn!" Katniss cries, tears spilling from her eyes and she laughs so hard, "You are turning more into your father by the second!"

Finn looks at her closely, "He did something to you, didn't he."

Katniss giggles and nods, "It was the Quarter Quell and I was standing by my chariot and Finnick comes up to me, and mind you he was wearing only a net, and he holds out his hand, and says in a seductive voice, "Want a sugar cube?"

Finn laughs, falling off his chair.

Annie smiles and sips her tea calmly.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and I look at Katniss in confusion. She shrugs and I set down my teacup and stand up.

There's another knock.

"I'm coming!" I yell, running to the door.

Haymitch is at the door with two peacekeepers standing next to him.

His eyes are sad.

"Haymitch?" Katniss asks. Annie and Finn have also joined us.

"Mr. Mellark." The peacekeepers deep voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" Katniss grabs my hand.

Peacekeepers never come here anymore.

What's going on?

"Come with us." He motions for us to follow him.

"Why?" Katniss says, her deep gray eyes defiant.

"Your daughter is Lottie Mellark right?" His eyes hold no emotion.

"Yessss." I say hesitantly.

"She's in the hospital." He says walking away.

"What?!" Katniss screams, running after him.

Annie and Finn look at me in disbelief and we all run after the Peacekeepers.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Nick's POV**_

"Nicholas Mellark, please come down to the office." Mrs. Lighthill says over the intercom.

I look at my teacher and she nods, signaling for me to leave.

I grab my books and run down to office, fear clenching my heart all the way.

When I get in there, I stop in my tracks.

Mom and Dad are sitting there; Mom's eyes are bloodshot.

Annie and Finn are there too, standing in shock.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

Dad comes up to me, and kneels to my level.

"Nick, Lottie's in the hospital." Dad whispers.

"Oh my God." I whisper, sinking down in a chair.

"And she's having a premature baby." Mom says, looking at me, tears spilling over her eyelashes.

No.

"Nick, what happened?" Dad says, sitting next to me.

I look at Finn in desperation and he subtlety nods his head.

"Lottie was raped by some man." I whisper, making my head fall down

Dad grabs my chin gently and makes me look at him.

"Who knows?" he whispers.

"Me, and Finn." I say.

Dad lifts me up, "Let's go see your sister."

Mom smiles sadly and walks out, following Dad.

Annie walks out, and Finn grabs my shoulder, "Good job Nick."

I nod sadly and Finn and I walk out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19Lottie's POV

I open my eyes, and some machines start beeping.

"She's awake!" I hear someone yell.

A toe curling pain shoots through my stomach and I scream.

Dr. Grey's face swims through my gaze and he places a finger on my mouth.

"Lottie I need you to remain calm." Dr. Grey says, pulling a glove on.

I nod, and he takes his finger off my mouth.

I cringe when a pain slams through my stomach again.

"It's starting!" I hear Dr. Grey shout.

A nurse comes over to me and makes me sit up.

"When you need to push, push." She grabs my hand.

OH MY GOD.

THE PAIN.

"AAGGHH!" I scream, gritting my teeth and bear down on the pain.

"That's good Lottie." The nurse muses, pulling some hair off of my sweaty forehead.

"What's…happening?" I gasp, bearing down on my pain again.

"Sshh." The nurse says, gripping my hand.

"It's almost out!" Dr. Grey shouts.

What?

Suddenly, all the pain is gone, and I fall back against the pillows.

"She's bleeding to much!" The nurse shouts.

"Lottie? How are you feeling?" Dr. Grey says, his face in my view again.

I sigh, feeling lightheaded.

"Lottie?" Fear creeps into Dr. Grey's voice.

I smile at him and close my eyes, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

Wahoo!

Half way through the story!

Question: Did any of you know why Lottie's coughing up blood?

If you figure it out, good job!

Just PM me if you think you know what it is.

BUT

DO

NOT

SAY

IT

IN

A

REVIEW!

But please review!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Nick's POV**_

_****_I slip on the surface of the floor as I rush to catch up to Mom and Dad.

And Annie...

And Finn...

To many people!

I huff out a breath, and I find it's hard to breathe.

_God, please let Lottie be okay..._

__We run through the ICU hallway until we see Dr. Gray standing outside a door.

"There!" I shout, pointing at the Doctor.

We race up to him, and he looks up at us, shocked.

"Dr." Dad pants.

He winces as he shifts his leg.

"How's Lottie?"

He shakes his head sadly.

"Can we see her?" I interrupt.

I NEED TO SEE HER.

He nods, "But I must warn you, she's on some intense medicine for pain. She might say some things that she doesn't mean."

"Great great." I say, shoving past the Doctor and into the room.

When I walk in, I freeze in shock.

There's machines everywhere.

And where the bed is, there's a small box.

I walk shakily up to it, and see a tiny blood red baby in it, probably no bigger that my thumb.

With tears in my eyes I turn on my heel to look at Lottie.

She's staring at me.

Angrily.

Her deep blue eyes are now icy blue.

Cold.

Calculating.

"Lottie?" I whisper, walking up to the side of her bed.

Her dark hair is matted around her face, and her hospital gown is stuck to certain parts of her bed.

"Nick?" Lottie whispers, staring at me.

I nod, a small smile creeping onto my lips.

"Lottie, I-" I start.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Lottie screams, lunging to grab me.

Dozens of machines start beeping wildly, and Dr. Gray, a couple of nurses, and Mom and Dad and Annie and Finn rush into the room.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Lottie screams, her eyes wild.

Dr. Gray and his nurses rush over to Lottie's side and hold her down.

"HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU!" Lottie cries, her lips in a snarl.

Dr. Gray stabs something into her arm, and she goes wild.

"I HATE YOU!" Lottie screams, tears falling down her face.

I start to cry, and I bump into Finn.

"Nick, don't listen to her." He whispers into my ear.

"LISTEN TO ME NICK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Lottie fights in the grasp of the nurses's hold.

Suddenly she falls limp in their arms, but her eyes never leave mine.

I wrench my arms out of Finn's hands and run out of the room.

I HATE YOU!

I

HATE

YOU!

I start to sob even harder, running out of the hospital.

If she doesn't want to see me ever again, then I'll leave.

Where nobody can find me.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Finn's POV**_

_****_I hold Lottie's limp hand in my own.

Tears fall down my face.

Lottie had woken up half an hour, and had screamed evil things at me.

I kept reminding myself that she was on medicine, that's why she'd say things like that to me.

But it hurt.

Mr. Mellark had had an attack, so Mrs. Mellark had taken him out.

They still hadn't come back yet.

Mother left too, muttering something about Dad.

So now it was just me.

Lottie.

And the baby.

The miracle that Lottie carried.

I'm surprised she could hold it in her for as long as she had.

I stare at Lottie's face, calm in her sleep.

I lift a shaking hand to her face and lightly trace the outlines of her lips.

So soft.

Her eyelids.

Her nose.

And finally down her neck.

I don't go any farther than that.

I'd only go down farther if she'd give permission.

I lay my head down on the bed and close my eyes.

* * *

"Finn." Lottie gasps, her lips wet from our kisses.

I moan into her neck as I place kisses down her body, not missing an inch.

She grabs my head so that I look at her.

Her eyes are bright as she presses her lips against mine.

I moan again and trace my tongue over her lips.

She opens up her lips and I slip my tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness.

She pulls away and whispers into my ear, "I'm ready."

* * *

"Finn..." Lottie whispers.

I gasp, sitting upright quickly.

Lottie's watching me.

I notice that it's nighttime.

"Finn..." Lottie whispers again.

I lean towards her, and brush a piece of hair off of her face.

She stiffens under my touch and I freeze, watching her closely.

Then she leans against my touch, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Where's Nick?" She whispers, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"He ran away after you screamed at him." I wince at my confession.

Lottie's eyes widen, and tears fall down her cheeks.

"Sshh, Lottie." I whisper, kissing dry her cheeks.

"Oh Finn, it's all my fault." Lottie whispers.

"Lottie?" I breath deeply.

"Hmm?" She moans through her tears.

"Marry me."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Nick's POV**_

_****_"Nick?!" Mom cries through the trees.

"Nick!" Dad yells.

I curl up even smaller in my hole, breathing softly.

I hear their footsteps retreating from the forest.

When they've disappeared, that's when the tears come.

Lottie hates me.

I've listened to her and I've left.

A breeze whistles through the tiny hole and I shiver, pulling my jacket closer towards my tiny body.

I'll just stay away.

Forever...

* * *

Yikes...

It's getting pretty heated here huh?

And what about Finn's dream?

Yikes again.

Cliffhanger!

Sorry!

I'll post the next chapter soon...

Review?


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Lottie's POV**_

_****_"You know why you lost the baby." Dr. Gray says, staring at me closely.

I stiffen, then fall limp, nodding sadly.

"You have to tell your parents soon." Dr. Gray states, forcing me to look at me.

I advert my eyes and purse my lips, nodding again.

Dr. Gray sighs, slumping in his chair.

"How long to I have?" I ask, not looking at him, instead looking at the beautiful ring on my ring finger.

_"Marry me." Finn whispers._

_I look at him, shocked._

_"Please Lottie." Finn begs, getting on one leg._

_Tears fall down my face and I nod._

_"Of course Finn."_

_He sobs, pulling me against him._

_We sit there, sobbing into each other's shoulders._

__" At best, three years." Dr. Gray states.

"It's interesting how long you've lived-" He starts but I hold up a hand.

"I've heard it all Dr." I say tiredly, slumping in my chair.

"What about Nick?" Dr. Gray inquiries.

I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again as I nod sadly.

"I'll find him."

And with that, I stand up and walk out the room.

"Nick?" I call into the forest.

The wind bites at me, and I shudder, pulling my coat tighter against my body.

"Nick?" I cry.

Now I'm really worried.

I run around the forest, searching everywhere that would be his hiding place.

Wait...

I turn on my heel and race back to a hidden hole next to the lake that my Mom took me to one time, long ago.

Once I get to the hole, and see some claw marks at the top of the hole.

"Nick..." I breathe, ripping the leaves off of the top of the hiding place.

I catch sight of golden hair glinting in the sunshine.

I grab his arm and pull him out.

He's still curled in a little ball, shivering, mumbling incoherent things, his eyes rolled up in his head, his lips blue.

"Oh, Nick..." I moan, holding his shivering form against my body, and I get to my feet, running to the house to light a fire.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Nick's POV**_

_****_"Nick." I hear Lottie whisper.

I moan, mumbling something, and suddenly my right side is warm.

I snuggle closer to the warmth, unthawing my cold side.

I feel my my body getting picked up, and I fall back into sleep.

A while later, I open my eyes and wince at the fire light.

"Nick?" Lottie whispers.

I turn my head to look at her.

Her blue eyes are reflecting the fire light, and she's leaning towards me, her brown hair falling over her shoulder.

"Hey." I croak out.

Lottie gets up, and a second later and glass is pushed to my lips.

I drink thirstily, and she presses some crackers to my lips as well.

"What were you thinking, running out into the woods and staying out all night in the coldest night in history?" Lottie jokes, but her eyes are worried.

"You yelled at me, to leave." I whisper.

Lottie's eyes flash painfully, and she gently wipes some crumbs off of my cheeks.

"I'd never say that, you know that, right?" Lottie whispers, looking at me in the eyes.

I nod, my eyelids drooping.

"Never leave me." Lottie whispers, pulling me close to her, and places a kiss on my forehead.

"I won't." I whisper, before I fall to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Lottie's POV**_

_**A year later...**_

_****_"You need a chaperon to come on this trip, Ms. Mellark." Mrs. Lighthill's nasally voice snaps me out of my stupor.

I look up at her, shocked, and she glares at me.

I nod, and glance down at my ring again.

Only two weeks left until the wedding!

"That's all, Ms. Mellark." Mrs. Lighthill nods towards the door, and I get up, grab my books and leave the office.

"What was that all about?" Emma asks as we walk towards the lockers to get ready to leave.

I shrug, "I need a chaperon to go. She just has to remind me EVERY DAY." I mimic her voice, and I get a snort from Emma.

"That's crazy, we're graduating in ONE week, she doesn't have to be all over you shoulder." Emma glares at her reflection in her locker mirror, then slams her locker shut, and pulls her backpack strap over her shoulder.

"Really." I roll my eyes at my locker, then kiss Finn's picture in my locker, and shut my locker.

Emma opens up my locker again and stares at Finn's picture, "Who's this?"

I stare at his picture, a smile tugging at my lips, "Finn."

"Wait, THE Finn?" Emma's eyes bug out.

"Yes, THAT Finn." I gently pry her fingers off of my locker and shut it, rolling my eyes at her.

"He could be your chaperon! If you don't mind me staring at that hunk the entire time." Emma stares off into the distance, no doubt dreaming about him.

I laugh, waving my hand in front of her eyes, "I don't know..." I purse my lips, frowning.

Finn's been here in District 12 for a week because of business, or so he tells me.

"I guess I could ask him." I say hesitantly.

"Yes!" Emma cries.

I jump, looking at her, in confusion.

She just winks at me and walks away to find her younger sister.

I just shake my head and roll my eyes, walking towards the door where Nick and Finn are waiting.

"Finn?" I call.

"Yeah Lottie?" Finn's voice faintly calls up to me.

I sneeze from the dust in the attic and I crawl over to the stairs where I meet two bright green eyes staring at me in confusion.

I gently kiss his lips and pull back, "I need a favor."

"Sure." He crawls up the stairs and ducks to not hit his head on the rafters.

"I need your help moving these boxes." I nod towards the boxes I was attempting to move.

He nods and we crawl over to the boxes.

"I got this one." Finn says, grabbing the largest box.

I nod and move to go grab the box underneath it.

I shriek as I fall, the box falling on top of me.

Finn yelps and slams down right next ot me.

"Shit." I whisper, glaring at the box.

Then my glare slackens, and my eyes grow wide.

Finn's eyes are wide as he takes a suit out from the box that fell on top of me.

I crawl out from underneath the box, taking the suit.

It's a Mockingjay.

I reach into the bottom of the box and grab a pin and pearl.

I look at the pin in shock.

It's THE pin.

Finn and I stare at each other in horror.

My Mom was the Mockingjay.

* * *

Almost done with this story!

Sob...

Review?


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Finn's POV**_

_****_Dinner that night is very tense.

Lottie's staring furiously at her potatoes, stabbing her squirrel meat.

Mr. and Mrs. Mellark keep looking at her, concern clouding their eyes.

Nick's oblivious to all of it, eating noisily, well as loud as a fourteen year eats.

I quietly eat my meat, staring at the ring on Lottie's ring finger.

"Finn." Lottie clears her throat, looking at me.

I smile at her tensely, "Yes dear?"

Her face blanches, "Don't call me that."

I nod, my face turning red, "What?"

"Can you sign this?" She hands me a paper and a pen, watching me closely.

I grab it, questions in my eyes as I look at it.

My eyes widen as I read down the document.

I look up at her again and nod subtly at her parents.

She shakes her head, and I nod slowly, signing the paper.

I hand it back to her and she smiles sweetly at me, thank you's in her eyes.

I nod and look back at my meal, my appetite suddenly gone.

Guess I'm going back to the Capitol.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Lottie's POV**_

_**Two days later...**_

_****_I blanch away from the train windows and Finn wraps his arms around my waist, burying his head against my neck.

"What you thinking?" He whispers into my neck.

"How weird this all is." I whisper back, turning my head so I could see his face.

His bright green eyes stare at me intently as he kisses me.

I pull back as the train doors open.

Finn and I step away from each other, our faces turning bright red.

Mrs. Lighthill stares between the two of us, trying to piece together what's going on.

Then she shrugs, "We're here."

I nod thanks and she leaves.

Immediately Finn's arms are around my waist against, pulling me close to him.

I feel how much he wants me as he places kisses against my neck again and something hits my butt.

I look up at him with questions in my eyes and he turns scarlet, "Sorry." he mumbles.

I shake my head, a grin teasing my lips.

I turn back towards the window, his head lying on my shoulder.

I gasp at the sight of the Capitol, then stare in confusion at the clothes they are wearing.

"Welcome to the Capitol." Finn mutters under his breath to me, a weird accent touching his words.

"Katniss!" I hear the crowds screaming.

Katniss?

I gasp, pulling away from the window.

Finn stares at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

I shake my head, plastering a dazzling smile on my face.

Finn sends me another look then looks out at the crowds again.

The train doors open and the screaming suddenly become much louder.

"Katniss!"

"The Mockingjay is here!"

"Where's Peeta?"

"Finnick!" I hear someone scream.

Finn blanches away from the crowds, his face pale.

"Finnick..." he whispers.

He looks like he's about to throw up.

I grab his hand, my smile still on my face and I drag him through the crowds.

"Katniss!"

"Katniss touched me!"

"Can I get an autograph?"

Posters of my Mom as the Mockingjay fly towards me.

Anger starts to boil in my chest as I push through the crowds, fury burning my eyes.

Finn never lets go of my hand the entire time.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Nick's POV**_

_****_"And now a news breaker!" I hear the announcer voice say.

I roll my eyes and finish my math problem.

"Is Katniss Everdeen coming back to us with Finnick Odair this time?"

I stiffen, my eyes slowly turning up to the TV.

"Here's proof of our rebel leaders here in the Capitol." A grainy picture of Lottie and Finn pops up.

My pencil clatters to the ground, my mouth open wide in shock.

What's Lottie doing at the Capitol?!

A picture of Lottie closeup and a picture of Mom as the Mockingjay shows up right next to each other.

"Nick!" Mom's voice calls out.

I jump and shut off the TV.

Mom's grey eyes pop over the side of the wall.

"I've got some deer meat for you." She sings out.

I laugh happily through gritted teeth.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Lottie's POV**_

_**A day later...**_

_****_I storm into the kitchen, Finn right on my heels.

"Lottie!" Mom says, her eyes staring angrily at me.

Dad's also staring angrily at me too.

Nick's slumped down in his chair, his eyes wide.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?!" I scream, slamming the picture of Mom as the Mockingjay down in front of her.

Mom stares at the picture coolly, her eyebrows furrowing a little at the picture.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE THE MOCKINGJAY?!" I snarl at her, lunging to grab her, but Finn grabs me around the waist and drags me back.

"Why didn't you tell us that you went to the Capitol with Finn?" Dad answers back coldly.

I stare at them in shock and Finn stiffens behind me.

"How did you find out?" I whisper, all my anger gone.

"The TV."

I groan and slump against Finn.

"Well?" Mom demands, her eyes turning darker by the second.

I sigh, "You and Dad never talk about the Capitol so I thought I'd ask Finn because he works there sometimes." I mumble.

Dad shakes his head, defeated.

"Go work on your homework.

You're grounded."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Finn's POV**_

_****_"I HATE THIS!" Lottie screams, slamming her head against the table.

"Sshh." I whisper, petting her hair.

She growls, and her pencil breaks in her hand.

"What do you have to do anyway?" I whisper, placing kisses on her neck.

She moans and leans back against me.

Then she sighs, "I have to write a graduation speech for tomorrow."

I grab her hand and kiss it, "I know something else you might like instead of this..."

Her eyes widen as she turns around, "What?"

I slam my lips against hers roughly drag her off of her chair and throw her on the bed.

She bites her lip as I climb on top of her.

I place a kiss on her neck and look up at her eyes, "Are you okay with this?"

She bites her lip again, then her eyes glaze over with lust and determination, "Yes, I'm ready."

She had just finished saying that before I ripped off her shirt, placing kisses on her breasts.

She moans, her hips grinding against my hips.

I groan, feeling myself growing hard.

She fingers my pants top and starts undoing my belt.

I shimmy out of my pants, only in my boxers now.

She starts to kiss my abs, and I throw my head back and moan.

"Lottie?" Mr. Mellark knocks on the door.

My eyes widen and I pull my pants on.

Lottie fixes her hair, and gulps loudly.

"Yeah Dad?" Lottie opens up her door slowly.

Mr. Mellark's eyebrows raise and a smile tugs on the corner of his lips.

"What were you doing?" He whispers, trying not to laugh.

"Why?" She tugs at the ends of her hair.

"Because you're in your bra."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Lottie's POV**_

_**Graduation day...**_

_****_"Please welcome Ms. Lottie Mellark!" Mrs. Lighthill announces.

Applause rings through the auditorium as I walk up the stairs towards the stage.

I shake her hand and accept my diploma.

"A speech." Mrs. Lighthill says, walking away.

The applause dies down as I stare at the crowd, knowing this is the last time I'll ever see all of them again.

I smile and clear my throat.

"At first when I knew I had to write this speech, I couldn't write that I was excited for my whole life ahead of me. But I don't have my whole life ahead of me. I'm..." I take a deep breath.

"I'm dying."

Gasps run through the crowd.

"I have a rare case of Tuberculosis, where I cough up blood. I have medicine but that makes me lose my battle faster with it.

That's also why I lost my baby."

I stop, tears threatening to spill.

"I'm going to die in at least three days, but at least I know that I will have down everything I have ever wanted."

I stop, coughing racking my whole body.

"Lottie!" Finn cries out.

I fall to the ground, blood running out of my mouth, gasping hard.

I vomit all over the stage, and it's blood red.

I close my eyes because I knew that today would be my last day.

That's why I placed that notebook on Nick's bed.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Finn's POV**_

_****_I carry Lottie's limp body towards the hospital as fast as I can.

Blood runs down her chin.

Mrs. Mellark and Mr. Mellark are sobbing behind me.

"Dr. Gray, please." I mutter through gritted teeth.

The nurse nods, her wide as she runs down the hallway, calling for the doctor.

"How is she?" Nick breathes walking up to me.

I shake my head.

"Finn." Lottie moans.

I look down at her as I run through the hallway,"Hey Lottie."

I try to smile at her, but it fails.

"Just let me go."Lottie whispers.

I shake my head, tears falling down my face.

The nurse opens a door and I race inside, laying Lottie gently down on the bed.

"Lottie, marry me." I breathe.

She smiles, "I take you to be my husband Finn."

"I take you to be my wife Lottie." I choke out through my tears.

She smiles, then her breathing ceases.

"Lottie?" I whisper.

No answer.

"Lottie!" I yell.

But her soul had left her body to not hear me.

Ever

Again.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Nick's POV**_

_**Present day...**_

_****_"She wrote down EVERYTHING." I breathe, flipping again through the notebook.

There's one last page that isn't written on, so I can write what happened.

_Hey Lottie~_

_You know Finn loves you, right?_

_We all do._

_When you died, Finn went crazy and killed himself._

_You two will be buried right next to each other._

_I cried so hard at your funeral._

_Have fun in heaven._

_Say Hi to Rue and Primrose for me._

_Love Nick_

__I place the pen down on the desk and back away from the desk.

I turn off the light and open my bedroom door to walk down to Mom and Dad.

As I'm walking down the stairs, I remember a poem I made for Lottie when I was younger.

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You love me me,_

_And_

_I_

_love_

_you._


End file.
